Dark Confederate
Preamble In order to grow and prosper the Confederacy of Imperial States (CIS), the Order of Dark Knights (ODK), Obsidian (OBS) and the Black Defence Council (BDC) have come together to form a pact to signify to the world their presence and will to grow and survive. Article I: Sovereignty All signatories of this pact shall retain their individual state as sovereign and self governing alliances. Article II: Nonaggression All signatories of this pact are to share a common and enforced state of nonaggression toward each other. No member nation of the signatory alliances will be permitted to perform an act of aggression toward another member nation of this pact. In the event that this state of nonaggression is breached an arrangement of reparations must be reached and agreed upon by both parties involved. If no arrangement can be reached then this pact shall be considered null and void. Article III: Mutual Defense In the event that a signatory is attacked by an outside aggressor all non-involved signatories will be required to aid the signatory alliance with military force. Article IV: Aid All signatories of this pact will have the option to aid the other signatories in any manner they see fit. All requests for aid by one signatory to the other will be filled if able. Article V: Intelligence In the event that a signatory alliance finds themselves in the possession of information that might be useful or potentially harmful to one of the other signatory alliances they shall be required to pass it to the affected party. Article VI: Trade Open trade shall be instituted between all signatory alliances to help build economic strength within this pact. Each signatory alliance shall create a special "Trade" section in there forum where Trade Requests and Deals shall be placed to be filled. All member nations of the signatory alliances of this pact shall have access to the others "Trade" section. All member nations of the signatory alliances of this pact will be required to follow the rules and regulations put down and maintained by each signatory alliances forums. Article VII: Admission All alliances are welcome to submit a request for admission to this pact. All admissions to this pact must be approved by all current signatory alliances. Article VIII: Nullification To leave this pact a 72hr notice must be submitted to all other signatory alliance leaders. After the 72hr notice period the leaving alliance shall no longer be a signatory of this pact. Article IX: Amendments This pact may be amended with no less than unanimous support in favor of the amendment from all signatories. Amendment I: Senate Cooperation In an effort to secure a stable senate seat that represents the will and wish of the signatories, all signatories will cooperate to elect a set of candidate(s) to the black team senate. No commonly elected senator may sanction a signatory alliances member without express permission from that alliance leadership. The elected senator(s) will work for all signatories regardless of alliance affiliation. Amendment 2: Optional Aggression All signatories will have the option if they so desire to assist any other signatory with an offensive military action in any manner they see fit. No signatory will be required to assist any other signatory with an offensive military action. Signed For Confederacy of Imperial States Quicksurfer- SC Tiznoast- SC Sharduke- SC The Confederacy of Imperial States withdrew from the Dark Confederate on July 13, 2008 For Order of the Dark Knights Grand Elder: Olivia8907 Grand Elder: thoax010 Grand Elder: LoM Minster of Foreign Affairs: Xen The Order of Dark Knights withdrew from the Dark Confederate on July 21, 2008 For Obsidian The_Faith, King Panginoon, Prince and Master Cake Eater Elborraor, Royal adviser, badass with a stick, stealer of Christmas Lokkeman, Duke of Internal Affairs & Trade and Arsehatter of IRC StealingPandas, Marquess o' Recruitment crazyisraelie, Duke of Foreign Affairs Obsidian withdrew from the Dark Confederate on July 21, 2008 For Black Defense Council Zzzptm - Minister President of State AngryRaccoon - Chief Alliance Security Adviser Terminal - Secretary of State thej00 - Secretary of Defense The Black Defense Council withdrew from the Dark Confederate on August 1, 2008 For Element Danizduhman, Triumvir Coolgreen44, Triumvir Ryan Reyes, Triumvir Element withdrew from Dark Confederate on June 26, 2008. For Realm of Titans Emperor The Desert Fox Prime Minister General Jangles Secretary of State Mroche3 Secretary of the Interior Shigh707 Secretary of War King Mobius The Senate of RoT RoT disbanded effectively withdrawing from Dark Confederate on May 21, 2008. Signed for -SE- Grand Commissars, Baron Terror Floyd Diplomacy Commissar, Stalin Trotsky The Imperial Assembly, The Arbiter Fadejev Red Dragon desertfox07 starschwar The Socialistic Empire merged to form The International on January 20, 2009 Brought to you by: Dunder-Mifflin, Official Sponsor of this pact, Michael Scott, CIS Press Secretary, and Xeneth, author and creator of this pact. See also *Official forums *Upgrade to MDoAP *Addition of Element *Addition of RoT *Addition of -SE- *Element withdraws *CIS withdraws *BDC reinstated Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Treaties